WKC: Darkness Approaches
by shad0w2716
Summary: An alternate version of the original story where the created character becomes more important. Still same storyline but with new parts added and some changes in relationships.
1. Characters and Prologue

White Knight Chronicles

Characters

Name: Eredos

Age: 18

Eyes: Red

Hair: Black

Weapon: Any

Magic: Weapon production

Occupation: Rappaci's Newest Employee

Incorruptus: Darkness Knight (Artificial)

Name: Leonard

Age: 18

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Light Brown

Weapon: Sword

Occupation: Rappaci's Wine Clerk

Incorruptus: White Knight

Name: Caesar

Age: 18

Eyes: Gold

Hair: Brown

Weapon: Spear

Occupation: Mayor of Greede

Incorruptus: Dragon Knight

Name: Kara (General Dragias)

Age: 18

Eyes: Violet

Hair: Blonde

Weapon: Sword

Occupation: Dancer (Magi General)

Incorruptus: Black Knight

Name: Cisna

Age: 18

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Weapon: None

Occupation: Princess of Balandor

Name: Yulie

Age: 18

Eyes:

Hair: Purple

Weapon: Bow

Occupation: Wine shop employee

Name: Eldore

Age: 10,000+

Eyes: Grey

Hair: Black

Weapon: Heavy Sword

Occupation: Magical Knight

Prologue

Ten thousand years ago, in the time known as the Dogma Age, the Yshrenian and Athwani empires erupted into a vicious and brutal war. These two were the largest and the most powerful kingdoms in the land, nearly equal in prestige and resources.

Their battles raged across the world, turning verdants forests and peaceful hamlets into charred and burned fields. The casualties quickly mounted on both sides, resulting in a situation where one side or the other had to gain an advantage, give in, or risk mutual destruction.

Yshrenian scholars and scientists introduced the Knights (referred to as _Incorruptuses_), giant machines created solely for the purpose of war. These beings, when bonded with a human soul, could utilize immense power on the battlefield and able to lay waste to an entire army single-handedly. The Athwani military soon began to fall under the overwhelming power of the Knights. Their forces became cannon fodder, causing a severe drop in morale and efficiency.

The scholars of Athwan, desperate to turn the tide of battle, developed sealing magic intended to completely remove the knights from the field of battle and leave both armies on an even plane. They cast their spell, and though many valuable lives were lost in the process, the knights were sealed away.

The Yshrenian army courageously rushed into battle against the Athwani army, but their spirit was broken. They had lost their strongest advantage and, having become reliant on the power of the knights, had no real hope of victory. The Athwani kingdom did not escape unscathed, however. Years spent in a costly and violent war ended with the death of their best and brightest, leaving the country in a state of discontent. Unrest grew throughout the land, eventually resulting in the death of the Queen.

The Knights remain sealed away, long forgotten and unused.

Legend has it that the Queen shall be reincarnated in 10,000 years and the Dogma wars would continue. The Knights would once again be involved in this war and a new Knight shall decide the world's fate.


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Just finished fixing** **some of the spelling**

* * *

Throughout the valley pass, five horses could be heard rushing to their destination. Two soldiers, an elfish looking man with horns on his head and an eye patch on his right eye, a small bald man in what seems to be a business suite but with shoulder guards and a man dressed in black devilish looking armor from head to toe. They stopped on the edge of a cliff where they looked out onto a large kingdom.

"General, I give you Balandor." The man in the suite spoke. He stares at the general with a wicked smile on his face. The general says nothing and stares at the kingdom.

"Yes General Dragias, I think tonight's celebration will be would to remember." The suited man said with an evil laugh.

**The Kingdom of Balandor**

_At the Gates of Balandor_

The citizens walked around the kingdom without a care in the world. Today was the princess's birthday after all. The gates were beautifully designed with a massive stone front with the city's banners hanging on the walls. Everyone was excited to celebrate the princess's birthday, except for the guards at the gate. A middle-aged man in a green cloak with the hood up walked up to the gates leading into town. He carried what looks to be a large item wrapped in cloth.

"Hey, you with the hood! Not so fast" one of the guards said as he walks up to the hooded man.

"Hm? You wouldn't be talking to me, would you?" The hooded man replied as he turned toward the guard. There was only a small glimpse of his face, mostly of his beard, mouth, and nose.

"Let's have a look at your face" the guard said while walking up to the man.

"Surely you have better things to look upon than the pockmarks of a tired old man, no?"

"I said take off the hood and show me your face!" the guard replied with a forceful shove.

As the hooded man lifted his head, the guard drops his spear and looked as if he was in a trance.

"Good enough. Proceed." The guard said as though he was a zombie.

"Oh, many thanks. You soldiers are truly credit to your king." The hooded man said as he passed through the gates.

"Hey, you sure? I don't like the looks of him…" The other guard said as looks at his friend with a confused look.

The guard didn't reply and only remained in a trance liked state. The hooded man walked further into town and headed straight for the castle

"Any moment now. The prophecies were very specific about where it would begin."

_At the castle_

The princess was outside on the balcony looking out to the kingdom. The princess wore a pink dress with a ribbon tied around her neck. She had her tiara on with a rose on one side. She felt at peace and only focused on the wind that was flowing. Her father was behind her, watching from a distance. The princess didn't even look back nor did she realize her father was there.

"Your Grace? How does our young princess fare today?" the royal advisor said as he came up to the king.

"Look at her Sarvain. She's the picture of her mother. Ten painful years since that day and still my Cisna speaks not a word."

"Are you certain we should proceed with the ball? Presenting her to the people now might only add to their alarm."

"Oh what nonsense. None of those attending expect Cisna to speak. Her presence and her composure would suffice" the king replied. He looked at his daughter with a sad expression on his face. ". Still… I would give all my riches to see a real smile come across her face again. Floraine, she would know. She always knew how to make Cisna laugh."

"Sire. Forgive me, but the princess's heartbreaking condition begs the old question. Why in creation are we making peace with the same people who robbed her of her own mother? "

The king turned to his advisor with a more serious expression.

"My wife is gone Sarvain. War has taken her, just as it has taken so many before her. But war would not bring her back. The Farians speak our tongue. We ought to trade words with them from now on…not lives."

Sarvain stared at the king, but his gaze was unreadable. But his face shows that he doesn't agree with the king. Hearing his voice, the princess turned to see that her father and his advisor were right behind her. She ran up to them and bowed in front of the king.

"Oh, Cisna! You look radiant. That dress suits you beautifully." The king said with a smile

Cisna looked up at her father with her bright blue eyes. As the king admired his silent daughter, a soldier came to them baring news. The soldier went down to one

"Your Grace"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Archduke Dalam of Faria will be arriving shortly"

"Good. See that he is given a proper welcome."

"Yes, sire. Also, a group calling themselves the Marcus Revelers are outside the gates. They say they wish to perform in honor of Her Highness's special day. Shall I turn them away?"

"A circus? Today?"

"A gift! What day could be more deserving of a little extra celebration?" Sarvain interrupted

The king turned to his daughter before turning back to the guard. He wasn't sure if he wanted to accept it. But still it is a special day for the princess.

"Very well. Let them into the city then."

Sarvain closed his eyes and gave a small nod, "Yes, sire."

Both the guard and Sarvain and the guard bowed and took their leave. The king remained on the balcony to stay with his daughter.

_Outside the Palace Gates_

Two guards stood outside the palace gates, waiting for the Archduke to arrive. One of the guards had brown clothing and a different kind of armor compared to the other guards. He must be a higher ranked officer.

"Anything to report?" said the captain of the guard

"No sir."

Out in the distance, trumpets can be heard and bright blue flags were waving in the air. The Farians looked human but had pale white skin, pointed ears, and had horns on their heads. They were dressed in their blue armor and marched through town, taking one step at a time. They had humungous white animals accompanying them during their march with the archduke riding on top of them.

"This is quite a procession." The guard said in amazement as he watches the Farians come closer.

"I hope the archduke has enough pillows. Warmongering Farian scum." The captain said with hatred in his voice. He only watched in anger, remembering the time when the Farians attacked.

"Who are you?" the Archduke asked as he stopped his ride and army. The castle guards bowed, showing their respect to the Archduke.

"I am Cyrus of Balandor. Captain of the Castle guard. Your excellency, we are most honored by your visit."

"Mmm…Are you now? Tell me, sir. How is his Grace? Is he doing well these days?"

"He is doing quite well, Your Excellency."

"Is he now? That's good to hear." the archduke turned his gaze toward the palace "Now then, if you will excuse me"

A guard came behind and went up to Cyrus. "Does his grace really hope to make peace with these people?"

"Peace with the Farians? The idea makes my blood boil" Cyrus gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he watches the archduke walk away. "Has the king forgotten so soon?"

Fireworks continue to burst in the sky as the Archduke enters the palace

**In the kingdom of Balandor: Near Rappachi's Wines**

A young boy with black hair walks through the town with a bag on his back, holding a help wanted poster. He had red eyes and a circle with odd markings tattooed on his hands. He had a sleevless hood with a gray shirt, dark pants, and a regular pair of leathered shoes. The boy looked lost and was looking everywhere for his destination. He came upon a wine shop what says Rappaci's Wine on the front.

"Rappaci's Wine. This must be the place." the boy said as he heads for the door.

Just before he opens the door, he hears yelling from the other side. When he opened the door, he saw a Warg behind the desk and a boy who looks to be the same age as him. He had orange hair and had a brown fur vest with a white rolled up longsleeve. The store was filled with wine bottles and cases filled with even more wine.

"You better not have forgotten what today is!" the Warg yelled.

"Yeah, I know." the boy tried to calm the troll down. Today is the Princess's ball. She's being introduced to society, we step into the big time, got it." the boy said without a care.

"This is a momentous day for Rapacci Wines! The court picked us to supply wine at the castle! We gotta do it right and earn the shop a bona fide royal commendation!" The troll said with excitement in his voice and a smile on his face. "Ah, I've been working my fingers to the bone to get this far..."tears ran down the trolls face.

"Look, I'll leave for Parma winery now, and I'll still be back with time to spare"

"Ha, you better." The Warg replied with a straight face again. "I rented a beastwain at the village for you. Use it to cart the wine back here like your life depends on it, cause it does" the trolled pushed the boy with his finger

"Ah...all right." the boy replied with both hands up in the air.

The Warg looked over Leonard's shoulder to see a black haired boy standing in the middle of the shop.

"Hey, who are you" the troll asked. The orange hair boy looks back to see who the Warg was talking to.

"My name's Eredos. I'm here for the job opening you posted."

"Oh that thing, I put up last week. All right Accompany Leonard here to Parma. He's gonna need the help."

"Hey I'm not that weak, Rappaci. But alright, welcome aboard Eredos." Leonard started walking up to Eredos. "So are you new around town? You look more like a traveler. Do you know how to fight mon..." before Leonard can continue his question, two buckets were flying at them. Eredos caught one with one hand while Leonard gets hit in the head. They both look to see Rappaci, looking pretty pissed off at them.

"Just get your butts moving! You can talk on the road!"

"Alright, gods" Leonard replied as they left the winery

* * *

**So I'm still a pretty new writer, but I hope you guys like this. Please support me by reviewing and help me move this story along. I guess this chapter would see if people would be interested in the things I write**


	3. First Job With The New Guy

Leonard and Eredos were right outside of the Winery. Leonard had the instructions in his hand

"Let's see, we have to fetch the wine barrels from the Parma wine house using the beastwain. Man that's a lot of work." Leonard complained

"Stop complaining and let's get this over with. We have to get the wine before the party right." Eredos replied

"Alright let's go."

The walk to the gates was mostly quiet until Leonard broke the silence

"So what brings you to Balandor?"

"I'm just trying to find a place to stay at and to earn some money."

"So that's why you took the job. You know that the path to Parma is crawling with monsters, right?"

"I can handle myself."

"Hold on, let's stop by my place. I have to get my swords and shield"

Leonards house was a simple one. They look exactly like his neighbor's houses. Eredos waited downstairs as Leonard went downstairs. Leonard brought down two swords and a hard leather shield. Leonard tossed one of the swords to Eredos.

"Here you need something to protect yourself. I only have one shield so you should keep the sword."

Eredos looked at the sword for a couple of seconds before taking it out of its scabbard. The blade looked old and was somewhat dull. It looked as if he took it off from a display case. Without a word, he threw the sword away and summoned a sword out of thin air. The sword was thin and was still in its scabbard. The handle and the case were black with silver markings on it.

"Where did that come from?" Leonard asked with a surprised look.

"It's my magic. I can produce any weapon I've seen with the same exact strengths and magical abilities." Eredos replied

"I'm guessing that you're very strong then."

"You can say that."

Leonard got the rest of his supplies and they went off to Parma. They talked about all kinds of things like the famous places in Balandor and Eredos' travels. Along the way, an old man in a dark green cloak passed by them. Eredos stopped and stared at the man. Leonard turned to him

"Hey do you know him?" Leonard ask

"No, but the look in his eyes makes him suspicious."

"Cmon it's just an old man walking by. You see that everywhere."

"Right, let's keep going then"

As they were making their way to the gate, people were running to what seems to be a circus. There were all kinds of animals and sights. All the circus folk wore masks with smile faces on them and had bright colored costumes. Leonard looked amazed at the sight, while Eredos looked like he wanted to kill as he saw the speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Young and old of Balandor! In Honor of Her Highness's coming of age day, I give you wonders aplenty and sights unlike any."

Each of them had their own routine with a huge ball or with something involving fire. Eredos and Leonard stared as they pass by.

"This is gonna some party." Leonard said as he turned to Eredos. Eredos was staring at the circus with hatred in his eyes.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Leonard asked as he shook Eredos. Eredos looked as if he came out of a trance.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go before Rapacci kills us."

Leonard continued to walk to the gate while Eredos took one last glance at the circus.

"What is he doing here? I need to hurry back soon before anything happens." He thought

_Outside Balandor's Gate_

Eredos' POV

We were making our way toward Parma. It was a small village, close by Balandor. I passed by it on my way to the kingdom. From what Leonard told me, it was where we get most of our wine. Speaking of Leonard, just after we crossed the bridge he stopped me and turned to face me. He gives off a small smirk on his face. What is this guy thinking? I notice that he was taking out his sword and shield.

"You said you traveled, right? Then you must've fought against a variety of monsters. Let's have a small spar." He asked

"Might as well see how strong you are, but put the sword down. You look like you're ready to kill me. Here take this." I replied as I gave him a wooden sword.

"Alright. Here I come!"

Normal POV

Leonard charged at Eredos with a thrust from his sword. Eredos side stepped and caused Leonard to fall face first on the floor. Leonard quickly got up and tried to slash Eredos. Eredos kept his sword by his hip and just dodge each attack. After so many missed attacks, Leonard started to sweat and breathe heavily.

Eredos still hasn't broken a sweat yet.

"C'mon Leonard. I thought you were better than this."

"I…haven't *huff even started."

Leonard tried to go for one more attack. Finally, Eredos took out his sword and charged at him. In a flash, Leonard fell to the floor as Eredos put his sword away.

Eredos POV

I turned to see if Leonard was ok. All I did was disarm him. Seems like he still hasn't gotten up yet. Maybe I went a little too hard on him with that last strikeI started to charge a heal spell in my hand and aimed at Leonard. This guy is alright for an amateur fighter, but it's impressive that he hasn't had any training. After a few seconds, Leonard got back up.

"Damn it! You're too good. You should be a soldier or something with that kind of strength."

Just hearing the word soldier makes me tense up and wanting to hurt Leonard. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. I can't let my anger get the better of me.

"Well now that you're good as new, let's go finish the delivery."

"Alright, I'll show you the way to Parma."

The path to Parma wasn't as far as I previously thought. I taught Leonard how to fight as well. At least now he can somewhat match up to a regular soldier. Good things those Vespids were great for practicing his senses and those kibbles are great for blocking projectiles and striking. Parma is a small as I thought it would be.

"Here we are. Welcome to Parma." Leonard said as he faced me

"Hey! You're on time for once." Said a voice behind us

"Yulie!" Leonard said with excitement as we turned to her.

Yulie had short purple hair. She wore a short dress with long boots.

"How've you been there, Leonard?" Yulie said. She turned to me with a smile "Oh! You must be the new guy. Rapacci told me you were coming. Glad you can make it."

"Thanks. The name's Eredos"

"I'm Yulie. Nice to meet you."

"The wine's all set to go. Follow me."

We followed Yulie and already noticed the beastwain, since it's as big as most of the houses. It looked pretty damn big comparing to our size. It had huge curved horns behind his ears and so many fangs. It looks like a huge man eating cow. Leonard's jaw dropped as he stares.

"You must be kidding." Leonard said with a surprised look.

"What? You thought it was smaller?" I replied with a smirk on my face

"Don't let his looks fool you. He's a big old pussycat." Yulie said as she came up behind us.

"Hey isn't there supposed to be a driver or do we have to do it?" I ask

"Raus said he would be here. He's the only one who can get this fella to pull the wain. It wouldn't move a step without Raus's say so. Sit tight. I'll go find him." She replied as she ran off

"But…Yulie!" Leonard yelled.

"C'mon lets go help her." I said as I push Leonard

We all started looking for Raus. Maybe it wasn't a good idea since I have no clue how he looks like. While searching, I saw Yulie looking stressed out. Might as well go see is she has more info on the guy

"Hey Yulie. You look stressed."

"Well you and Leonard have a very important delivery to do, so of course I would be stressed."

"What else can you tell me about Raus? It would make it a lot easier for me to find him."

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention how he looks", She looks really embarrassed right now, "He's a Papitaur. He's probably the only one in town. "

"Alright, shouldn't be too hard. Thanks for the info"

"No problem."

"Hey Eredos, can I come with you guys for this trip?"

"I guess. I don't see a problem with it."

"Thanks. It's gonna shock Leonard."

Before I left her, I turned back around

"Hey, how long have you known Leonard?"

"Since we were kids. Why?"

I put on a small smile "You like him huh?" It's funny how she starts to blush when I said that.

"What are you talking about?! We're only good friends, nothing more!" She said in a strong tone

I started to walk away as she stared at me. "Sure you two are. Well lets hurry and find Raus before sunset."

We searched for Raus everywhere and the sun was starting to go down. I went up a hill and found someone lying down on the stump with wine bottles around him. Yulie came up behind me with Leonard following.

"Aha! Raus, you oaf!" Yulie yelled

And in an instant Raus woke up from his sleep.

"Ohh, dear me! Did I doze off again? " Raus said in fear as Yulie picks him up by the ears. Damn she's strong. Maybe has more muscle than Leonard

"This is where you were hiding! I told you not to be late!"

Raus was able to get loose and ran right behind me

"Please don't be mad at me, Miss Julie! I am so sorry!"

"Let's just head back to the wain and get going before it gets dark." I said as I calm down Yulie

We headed back to the beastwain and the sun is starting to set. Rapacci will kill us when we get back. First job and I'm already certain he would beat Leonard. We had to help Raus get up on the beastwain. How can this small clumsy guy boss around a giant beast? After going through a second check to be sure the wine was set, Yulie walked up to us.

"There! Now you're all set" she said

"Boy it's starting to get dark. We'd better haul cast." Leonard said as he looks up to sky.

"Okay, you two, like I mentioned before, Raus here will be driving the beastwain." Yulie said as she went around the beastwain."

"Hello, happy to assist, Chief" Raus said as he was looking down at us, "By the way, if I happen to doze off…again…kindly wake me up before this beastie remembers forgot to feed it breakfast and turns me into a late lunch." He must be really nervous right about now.

"Sure…" I replied

"He's kind of weird, but he gets the job done. Off we go!" Yulie said as she came from the back. I notice that she is set to fight. She has a bow and quiver on her back.

"We? You're coming too?" Leonard said in a surprised tone.

"Well, yeah! I wouldn't miss this party for the world! What, you don't want the extra help?" Yulie sounds very confident in her skills.

"You better take the offer dude. You're kinda worn out from the training I made you go through." I replied. Leonard looks back at me with an angry look in his eyes. I can't help but laugh at his reaction

"Come on; we're late as it is!" Yulie yelled as she got on the wagon

Can't argue with that. Who knows what would happen if we don't get back soon. So as Yulie got on the wagon with Raus, we headed back to Balandor.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this. Sorry that the fight sucked but I had to make Leonard look weak since this is the start of the journey. I hope you guys also liked reading from the character's POV. If you guys like this system where I write based off the characters' POV. Let me know. Please review, favorite and follow. Thanks you guys.**


	4. Damn Troll

Eredos' POV

Do you know what I notice on our way back? As Leonard and I walk, Yulie gets a ride from the beastwain. I turned to Leonard and see that he is dead tired from all the walking. I guess he doesn't travel much. The path back to Balandor wasn't as hard as I thought. Maybe it was easier because we got a good archer watching out backs. We were able to move at a steady pace and haven't stopped yet. It was late afternoon so I'm gonna bet that Rapacci will kill us later, mostly Leonard. Well time to kill the silence.

"So Yulie how long have you used the bow?" I asked

Yulie looks down at me with a smile "Since I was little. My foster parents taught me how to use it."

"You're adopted?"

"Yulie and I are both taken in by someone else. We never met our real parents. What about you?" Leonard cut into the conversation.

I hesitated for a second, unsure on whether or not to trust them "I still have my parents but I haven't seen them for a long time."

"Well I think we don't need them anymore. We're grown adults that can take care of ourselves." Leonard said proudly.

"Except for you Leonard" Yulie and I said at the same time.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"You just learned how to fight remember." I said

"Hey I know some magic as well. I didn't use it on you that time because I didn't want to show off."

"You only know how to shoot a fireball and to heal yourself." Yulie said laughing

I started laughing as well. Can't help it when someone talk proudly when almost everyone in the world knows how to do that as well. Leonard just stared at me with an angry look in his eye. After about an hour or so of talking, we were almost at the gate. Something felt odd though. I turned to Leonard and by the look in his eyes, he feels the same thing too.

"Raus stop moving. Something feels odd." I said

"What is it?" Yulie asks

"Whats wrong, Chief?" Raus asks

I closed my eyes to focus on my other senses "I can hear rumbling and can feel something quake. Something is coming."

The three of us got our weapons out as Raus moved back a little. You can hear stomping coming closer and closer with every second that passes by. I was able to spot something brown on the other side of that ridge. The creature was humongous. It was green with leather and giant feather as armor. It wielded a large club. It was a Sylvan Savage commonly known as a troll and it was headed straight for us. The beast behind us yelled in fear and stepped back a little more.

"Dammit! It must have smelled the wine!" Leonard yelled

"Oh no! What do we do, Chief?" Raus said in fear

"Simple, we fight!" I said as we got into our stances.

Normal POV

Leonard and Eredos charged at the giant as Yulie stood back, readying her arrows. She got a few shots off put it just seems like she was hitting him with toothpicks. Leonard and Eredos started slashing his legs but it barely does any damage. It barely recognized what we did and just started running toward Raus. Realizing what's going on, Eredos changed his sword into a spear and ran to the troll. The spear was black with a trident like tip. With all his might he jumped on the giant's back and stabbed it with the spear to his hold his place. The troll yelled out in pain as it turned to face Yulie and Leonard who were charging their magic. Leonard let out a blast of fire to the troll's face. It made the troll drop his club and held his face. Eredos jumped off and saw what Yulie was trying to do and did the same. He changed his spear into a bow. The bow was a curved black bow with red marks. Yulie's arrow turned white and shot it to the sky. Eredos' arrows turned black and did the same as Yulie. When the two arrows came close, the energy shot out of the arrows and turned into hundreds of arrows. It did significant damage to the troll but wasn't enough to end him. Eredos turned the bow back to his sword and saw an opening on his leg. Leonard spotted it too the two ran up to the troll and stabbed its knees. The troll yelled in pain and fell backwards. The ground shook once the troll had fallen. The trio came closer to the troll and did tons of damage on him. It still wasn't enough. The troll got up again and started swinging his club around. Leonard and Yulie went down as Eredos stood his ground. I casted a healing spell on the two but it'll take time before they can get back up. Eredos summoned a black shield. It was large circular black shield, with the same markings on his hands on the front. Leonard and Yulie got up fully healed and see Eredos getting bashed by the troll. The troll repeatedly hit Eredos' shield causing him to go to one knee. Leonard tried to charge at the monster and slash at his legs. Yulie sees an opening at the giants face. She charged her arrow with fire magic and shot the troll in the eye. The troll yelled out in pain as it held its face again. Eredos saw an opening and brought out his sword again. Eredos charged his sword with wind magic and created a vortex of slashes aimed straight for the trolls head. The troll fell once again and has not gotten up. The trio and Raus regrouped. No one was seriously injured except for Eredos, who was holding his arm where he had the shield.

"Hey man. Your arm is pretty beat up you need to heal it quickly." Leonard said as he examined the arm.

"I would but I'm seriously worn out from that fight" Eredos said "not really though I just want a ride on the wagon" he thought. "I'll just stay on the wagon the rest of the way there."

"Yeah, sure just rest up man." Leonard replied

The rest of the ride to Balandor was a quit one.

* * *

**Hey you guys. Sorry that I haven't posted anything in a long time. I've been busy with school. So let me know what did you think of this chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow. It helps a lot. Let me know if theres any ideas you guys think would help. I want to hear your opinions. Thanks for reading**


	5. Delivery

**Hey you guys. Sorry its been awhile since my last update. I've been so busy with my graduation from high school and starting college. so now that summer is here for me, ill try to update this story more often. Please review, favorite and follow this story, especially review! I want to hear your opinions on this story and what I should improve. Every review means a lot to me. so I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Eredos' POV

This is the only time I'll ever say this, but thank you troll for "injuring" my arm. Thanks to that fight, I was able to get some sleep until we got to Balandor. I'll feel bad about it later. I wake up to the sound of music. As I open my eyes, I see that we the circus is still going. I also noticed that it's now evening. Rapacci is gonna kill us, but I'm gonna blame Leonard since I'm just the new guy.

"Oh, man, its way past dark." Leonard said in a disappointed tone. "I told Rapacci we'd be back before sunset. I am dead."

Yulie came up from behind him. "Well, moaning about it isn't going to speed us up".

"Besides you shouldn't make promises you can't keep." I said with a small smirk on my face.

Leonard didn't even reply and just sends me a death glare as I got off the wagon.

Rauf looks down upon us in a sad way "My sincerest apologies, Chief."

I heard the beast cry out. I ran up to it and rubbed the back of his jaw. "Are you tired? We're almost there, buddy. Just hold on for a little longer."

I ran to the back to try and help lighten his load by pushing the wain. The cart was so heavy that even with my strength I can barely help. What's even worse was that we were climbing a slope. I tried to push with as much strength as I can when I felt the load feel a little lighter. I looked to my left and right and see Leonard and Yulie doing the same. They turned to me and gave a smile. I feel somewhat glad to have these people by my side.

When we reached the top, the circus was still going. I'm still getting a bad feeling about these guys. Yulie looked excited just as Leonard did when he first saw them.

"Look! Something's going on!" She said as she pointed to the circus

"Ooh! I just love festivals!" Raus said as he looks at the site with excitement

"Wonders aplenty and sights unlike any." Leonard said as he stares.

"Sorry folks. The castle delivery comes first." I said trying to get their attention off the circus

The three sulked for a while. I guess they want to see the circus, but sadly for them we're on the job.

We came to the front gate of the castle. Two guards came up to us.

"Halt, who are you?" One of them asked

Leonard came up to them as Yulie and I bowed "Rapacci wine, sir. We're here to deliver tonight's wine."

"Alright we've been expecting you … though you were supposed to be here hours ago." The guard said in an angry tone.

"Where the hell have you been?" The other guard asked furiously "Merchants shouldn't keep the castle waiting!"

"Well, you see, we were attacked by a monster on the way to the warehouse and…" Leonard tried to explain nervously.

"Stuff the excuses and get that wine inside now!" the guard interrupted

"Yes, sir! We at Rapacci Wines look forward to serving you again!" Yulie said in a sweet voice. She was trying too hard to keep the rage in.

The guards let us in. Yulie looked back to make sure they can't see us. She was so angry as she turned forward.

"Jerks. Have a heart!" she said in an angry tone. "Sure, I'll serve them again. If it's a boot in the face"

Leonard just started laughing a little after that comment. We went to the back of the back of the castle to see two maids waiting for us. I'll let Leonard do the talking again.

"Good evening, ma'am. Here's your wine order." Leonard said with a smile on his face

"Thank you, lad. This will do fine." The maid replied with a smile. At least she showed more respect than that asshole of a guard.

"Right, we'll be off then." Leonard said as we took a bow.

I see Leonard looking back at the door as the maids went inside. Once they were inside Leonard headed to the side door of the ballroom. Yulie and I chased after him. Doesn't he know that we shouldn't be there?

"Hey you can't go in there!" Yulie said quietly

"What's wrong with one quick peek?" Leonard replied.

As they went inside, I see Raus getting frustrated as we leave him behind. Sorry Raus we owe you one.

The ballroom looked amazing! Everything was so well made from the furniture to the food. Music can easily be heard from all over the room. Everyone was so well dressed. Well they are nobles. We stick out like sore thumbs. The three of us just looked around in awe. The chandeliers brightened the room so much that the only shadow would be on the roof. A group of people were dancing on the floor as others gathered around them. Their waltz was so elegant and graceful. The music matches every step. Since everyone was just watching people dance. We were able to walk around the side where they wouldn't even notice. When the music stopped, everyone looked at the king. He was very old but still looked strong. The king turned their attention to the stairway. I saw something beautiful come down those stairs. A girl around my age wearing a bright pink dress came down the flight of stairs. She had long blonde hair and a tiara on her head. My jaw was wide open as she continued to walk down. I don't know why I'm feeling so warm inside. I'm even feeling nervous just from looking. Leonard punched me in the arm just to get my attention.

"Hey, looks like you got a crush on the princess." Leonard said with a perverted smile on his face.

I started to blush "She's the princess? And no I don't have a crush!"

"Aww. We can tell just looking at your face. You can't hide those red cheeks." Yulie said as she pinches my cheeks. "But it's rude to stare at royalty you know."

I tried to ignore them. I can hear the people chatting about the princess. I couldn't make out what they're saying clearly though. They all had their glasses in their hands as the kind stood up. He was preparing to make a toast.

"My noble friends, I thank you all for coming here to celebrate this special day with my daughter. How proud the late queen would be. It has been ten years since my beloved wife was lost tome. Today, the daughter she gave me, my dearest Cisna, celebrates her eighteenth birthday. The kindness you have shown her has made this day possible. For that you have my deepest gratitude. Please enjoy the evening's festivities. Glory to Balandor!"

"Glory to Balandor!" The crowd replied back.

The music starts once again. More people went on the floor to dance. But something seems wrong with the princess. Why does she seem sad?

"That odd. Doesn't the princess look kind of sad to you?" I ask my companions

"You think so?" Yulie said as she puts a piece of cake in her mouth.

"Well, they say she hasn't spoken for ten whole years. Not since the queen was killed during the Farian attack." Leonard said as he took a bite from his cake.

"Cisna saw that?" I said in my mind. She saw the death of her mother right before her. I guess that's why she can't speak. She's still traumatized from that event.

Out of nowhere I hear someone yelling. A guard came in, bloody and beaten, and tries to walk to the king. What's going on? Nobles stepped out of the way and made a clear path to the king. They gossiped on how the guard looked. He can barely walk and limping the whole way. He fell on his knees and looked up to the king.

"Your Grace! A message!" he yelled as loud as he could. You can hear the breaths he takes. Something bad must've happened to put someone in this state.

"This is a celebration! What the devil is it?" The king yelled furiously.

"The town", he cried, "A terrible monster has attacked, killing…!"

"A monster?!" the king yelled

The main door was blown away. A large cloud of dust appeared, covering the fiery demon that was right outside the door.


	6. The Invasion We Didnt See Coming

**Hey so couldn't sleep and just decided to write again. Hope you guys like it and let me know what you think. Please I need a motive to keep doing this.**

* * *

Eredos POV

Crap the beast is a Pyredaemos. A huge beast had a large mask with a smaller one on its forehead. It was covered in armor with flames coming out of the holes. A giant cannon was attached to its back. It was about the size of two or three beastwains. How did that thing get inside?! The only way it could get in the main would be from a huge caravan. The circus! I knew something felt odd about them. The nobles were frighten by the sight of the beast. But I think they should be scarred because of the huge black armored army running in. Why are they here? This was too soon. I have to go protect the princess and the king!

Leonard POV

What the hell is going on?! Everyone is just running out of here. Wait where is Eredos? I turned to Yulie to see if she knows.

"Yulie! Where is Eredos? We have to get out of here!" I yelled

"I don't know! We can't search for him now!" she replied.

"We can't leave him behind! Especially when the king and princess are here! C'mon let's go!"

"Damn it Leonard! Alright let's just hurry!"

We dropped our cake and hurried toward the king. Eredos, don't do anything stupid. The whole place was like a warzone. Knights from both sides fall every second. Who the hell is attacking us? This obviously isn't the Farians. They would never wear this kind of armor. I see some of our forces retreating. There were more deaths on our side than our enemies.

"Yulie we need to help the guards!" I yelled

"But what about Eredos?" she replied

"The guy can take care of himself! If we don't do anything, we're gonna die!" I said with a serious tone

"No! Stand your ground! Your king and castle needs you!" someone yelled in the distance.

"C'mon lets go!" I yelled as I ran with my sword and shield.

"Damn it Leonard!" Yulie yelled as she got her bow ready.

Cisna POV

The castle is collapsing and is on fire. Why is this happening now? It's just like the day mother died. Would this mean my death or my father's? Please gods don't let this fate come upon us. I felt someone grab my arm. My father pulled me with him.

"Cisna! Quickly, this way!" he yelled

I followed without a word and kept my head down. We headed up the stairs as fast as we could. Halfway up, he suddenly stopped moving. I look up to see a man in black armor walking down the steps. His mask had red eyes and horns on both sides. He also wore a dark purple cape and wielded a black curved sword. I'm scarred of what might come.

"How did you…" my father said as he put himself between me and the black knight. I couldn't see much since he was blocking the way. I felt my father's hand letting go. I heard the sound of metal going through a body. The sound came from my father as the black sword came into his body and out of his back. I hear him coughing and watched as he fell when the sword came out.

"Father…" I said quietly

I went down to my knees to get closer to my father. My eyes started to tear up.

"No!" I cried out, "Father, please! Please don't die!"

I turned his body so I can see his face. He should be in pain, but he's smiling as he looks at me.

"Ah, Cisna…At last…I hear your voice again…How I have missed, missed the sound of it…" My father said weakly.

"Father!" I cried out again

"Go…You must. My…beautiful daughter…" He said as he takes his last breath.

"No. I won't leave you! I don't want to be alone!" I cried out as I hold on to my father's lifeless body. "Please…Father…"

I yelled and cried as loud as I could. I lost my mother when I was young and now I've lost my father. I'm alone now. My parents are gone just trying to protect me. And they both died on my birthday. I can hear the knight come closer to me. Is this my end? I shut my eyes so I won't see what happens. Out of nowhere I felt a gust of wind go past me and a loud clang of steel. I look up to see a boy around my age in black clothing with black hair come right in front of me. The boy's black sword collided with the knight's. The boy was able to push the knight against the side of the wall and continued to press his sword onto the knight's.

"You're not taking another life today!" the boy yells as he punched the knight in the helmet, leaving him on the floor.

"Princess! This way!" he yelled as he grabs my hand and pulls me with him. We ran down the stairs to avoid the knight. Halfway down I looked back and tried to go back up.

"Father!" I yelled as I try to pull away.

The boy pulled me closer to him instead "Come on! We have to go, or they'll kill you!"

"B-but…My father!" I said as I look back once more. He didn't let go of his grip and continue to pull me along. I couldn't look up my eyes were red and tears continued to go down my face. We stopped for a second but I still didn't look up.

"Quick, this way!" He yelled. But once again we stopped.

I was able to see what was going on.. Left to right, people were dying. Men slaughtered each other. I've never seen a sight like this.

"This way" the boy yelled as we started to run again.

The whole hall was burning. It made it harder for both of us to breathe in. We ran to the side where it was mostly empty, except for all the fires. I tripped on my dress and fell to the ground the boy went down on one knee and grabbed me by my shoulders. He lifted my head up and I can clearly see his face. He was young seems to be the same age as me. He had red eyes. They look like precious gems. He brought his left hand up to my face and wiped away my tears.

"Come on. I won't let them get you. I promise you." He said in a serious tone.

"Who are you?" I asked him

"My name is Eredos" He replied

"Why did you…?"

"Well…I care about you and wanted to protect you." He said as he looked away for a second. I started to blush from thinking about what he said. Was he saying that he likes me?

"What?"

Eredos POV

Oh, crap! I said something stupid didn't i?

Cisna POV

He let go of my shoulders and moved back a little. I think I also saw him blush as well. "Uh…wait…I mean that we all do…care about you…I mean. Your kingdom loves and needs you."

He got up and brought his hand down to help me up. I accepted and continued to look into his eyes.

We stared at each other until we heard a loud noise coming from the other side. We see a fiery monster coming out of the hall. Knights ran in front of us, but they don't seem to notice us as well,

"You there! Are you survivors? " said a voice from the back.

Eredos and I turned to see where it came from. There was an old man right by a door. He was dressed in leather armor and also had a green shirt and a green cape.

"This way! To the cellars!" The old man yelled

"This way!" Eredos said as he grabbed my hand again.

We ran toward the cellar as fast as we could. Once inside the door was closed shut


	7. Down the Chamber

White knight chronicles chapter 6

**Hey guys! Christmas is coming soon so here's a gift that is long overdue. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this story (bows head). I just graduated highschool a few months after the last update of this story and I've just finished finals for college. I was kinda stuck on what to write. So I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or plot in WKC, except for my OC**

* * *

Leonard POV

"Eredos! "Where are you?!" I yelled. Damn it! The castle is under attack and we need to get out of here. What's going on? Yulie and I continued looking around, trying to find the new guy, and there was no sight of him. Thank god the guards are still fighting these invaders, but this place still isn't safe. Who know when that monster will come back again? As I continued my search in trying to find Eredos, I heard a loud yell. I stopped what I was doing and rushed over there as fast as I could. Yulie had her back against a pillar as two soldiers started coming toward her. I picked up one of the fallen soldiers swords and ran straight toward them.

"Hey, jackass! Over here!"

The enemy soldiers turned to me as I charged straight for them. I tried to slash one of them but ended up getting blocked and pushed back. His buddy over there tried to slash at me but I blocked him and pushed him back. While I was distracted by the soldier I knocked down, I was pushed down by the other. I knew I was at a disadvantage going into this, but I had to save Yulie. At least I can say I tried to be a hero. I saw the curved blade rise into the air. I shut my eyes, knowing this is the end. I continued waiting for the blade to hit me and it still hasn't fallen. What the hell happened? I opened my eyes to see an old man in green clothing and iron armor defeat the two soldiers in a matter of seconds. He held his hand out in front of me.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah." I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up. The instant I was on my feet, I ran over to Yulie.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" I looked around her to see if she was alright.

"Yes Leonard, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." We look at the old man while he was fighting another soldier. We turned to each other and nodded in agreement.

"Let's go."

_Meanwhile_

Eredos POV

We continued running down the steps of the castle's underground basement. I didn't know this to be under the castle. The underground was huge. It looks as if it has no end. Water was pouring down on four parts of the circular basement. But damn it! These assholes invaded Balandor now of all times. I didn't expect them to be ready for this attack so soon. I wonder how the princess is holding up. She was forced to watch her father die. No one should go through what she did, I know from experience. I occasionally look back to make sure she's ok. She kept her head down the whole time. If I was only fast enough, I could've saved her father. She looked up once to see where we were going.

"No, not this way" the princess said as I continued to pull her arm.

"I'm sorry princess, but we don't have much of a choice.

"Why is this happening?"

"Not sure." I have an idea why, but I don't have the courage to say so. "But don't worry. I doubt there are any soldiers here. I think we'll be safe"

Me and my big mouth. A small group of soldiers were just waiting there at the first platform. We took cover behind one of the pillars by the wall. I summoned my black katana and put my free hand on her head

"Princess, please wait here. I'll be right back."

Cisna's POV

"Just stay back here and keep your head down, okay?" Eredos says with a small smile on his face.

His hand got off my hand as he got up. He casually walked around the pillar, pulling his sword out of his scabbard. I had my back against the pillar and just tried to listen to the water. I can't help but worry about him. He's a boy, around my age, and fighting against four trained soldiers. I hope he'll be alright. I closed my eyes so I can focus on the sound. I can hear people yelling, spells being cast, and the sound of metal clashing. I wanted to take a peek, but I was scared to look. I tilted my head to try to see if I can see what was going on. Before I can look out, a helmet flew by my slide. I saw some blood drip out of the helmet. The sight of it makes me sick. After the few moments of fighting, there was silence. I can't hear anything except for the waterfall. I took my first real look and see Eredos standing, looking down at all the corpses. Arrows were sticking out of one of the corpses. Another body had no head. He looks so emotionless. It was such a sad expression. Eredos look my way and saw me peeking out. I headed toward him, as he made his sword disappear.

"It doesn't seem like there are any soldiers down there. I'd say we should hurry before more soldiers come down. What are you looking at?" Eredos said

I noticed a small cut on his sleeve. I lifted his sleeve and saw a cut on his arm. Blood was coming out of his arm and was going down his arm.

"Must've been from that archer. I think he got me while I was holding off the others. Don't worry it'll heal quickly. I don't even feel it."

He says that as if it is alright to get injured. I ripped two pieces of cloth from my dress. I went to the waterfall to wet the shorter piece. With the wet piece, I cleaned his wound and wiped the blood off his arm. I used the longer piece to bandage his arm so nothing will get on the wound. I looked up to his face as I was tightening his bandage and see him blushing a bright red. Once I was done with his bandage, I step back to take a look at him. He was still blushing as he looked at the pink bandage.

"Hehehe. Pink doesn't suit you huh." I asked as I try to hold in my laughter

"Pink and I don't get on the same page" He said with a small grin on his face

Eredos wore all dark color clothing. Seeing a bright pink bandage on his arm just makes me laugh. I've only seen Eredos look serious. I like how he looks when he smiles.

"C'mon, let's keep going." Eredos extends his hand out

"Ok" I took his hand and we continued making our way down.

Eredos POV

Damn it. This pink bandage really doesn't suit me. I didn't think she would do this from a small wound. It was pretty nice that she cares. Damn, I can't stop smiling. Why the hell am I like this? I feel my face getting hotter the longer I hold her hand. Damn it, I'll figure this out later. Right now we have to ger the princess out of here. After passing a few more platforms, we entered a long hallway. Each side has a rows of torches that leads up to a giant doorway.

"Wait. This is where…" the princess said as we walked toward the door

"What?" I didn't hear what she said after wait.

"It's nothing never mind."

"Ok then. If you say so."

I felt her hand get tighter as we walked down the hallway. We both were tired from running all the way down here. We were breathing so loudly when we reached the door. I heard more footsteps coming from the other side. I moved the princess behind me and summoned a black steeled broad sword. I was ready to strike whoever was coming, until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Eredos!" Leonard yelled.

"Hey! Over here!" I yelled back as I put my sword away. With him I saw Yulie and that old guy from earlier. Leonard came up to me and punched me on my wounded arm.

"Why did you leave us?! Yulie and I were worried."

"Ow, that actually hurt!"

Yulie looked closer at my arm "Oh, what is that on your arm?"

"Uhh, its nothing." I can feel my face getting hotter.

"It really does stand out. I wonder where you got that from." Leonard said. I couldn't look them in the eye with my face looking like this. I turned my head and could see the princess blushing as well. Leonard put his arm around my shoulder and whispered

"Good job on getting the girl." Damn these two and their teasing

"When this is all over, I'm gonna kill you." I said as I lifted his arm off of me. We turned to face the door ahead of us. It was huge, probably as large as that monster from earlier.

"So princess any clue what's behind here?" I asked

"Oh right. I think…It's the treasure vault."

When I put my hand on the door, all of us heard a large crash from behind. We looked behind slowly and saw that same monster from earlier charging toward us.

"RUN!" I yelled as we slammed through the door

We burst through the door and right after the monster burst through the wall. All of us where knocked down because of the sudden blast. When I came to, I found the princess on top of me, while Leonard was on top of Yulie. I couldn't even move. It was like my body was frozen right at that moment. When the princess came to, our faces wee inches apart from each other. We stayed like this for quite a while. I was lost in her eyes and forgot what was going on around me. The princess was the first one to realize the position we're in and got off first. Once we were all back to our feet, we saw that the entranced was caved in. Looks like we have to find another way out. I look around the chamber and saw rows of chambers leading into one direction. I started walking toward it, as if I was in a trance. I know this giant. I've known it all too well to forget about it. The White Knight, that's what these guys were after.

* * *

**Finally! I really am sorry I forgot this. Please forgive me! As always please favorite, follow, and review. It means a lot and the more reviews I get, the more often I'll post. And also I need help! I don't know crap about romance! So please PM or review for suggestions. And PM me for how to write romance. Thank you guys for waiting and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	8. The Knight Rises

**Sorry guys for not updating in a long time. I hate college and i suck at school. I should be doing my essay thats due in a few days, but i felt too lazy to do it. So hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything WKC related except for Eredos**

* * *

Leonard's POV

We all gathered in front of the suit of armor. The armor was huge. I've never seen anything like it in my life, but it seemed so familiar to me. I turned to Eredos but he looks like he just saw a ghost. He looked shocked from being in its presence. I guess the only one who'll know would be the princess.

"What's that?" I asked

"We found this armor seventeen years ago, after the Cataclysm. No one knows where it came from, but our scholars says it was made by the ancients."

"Those ancients must have been pretty tall."

"That is an Incorruptus." A voice from behind said.

"What?" We all turned to face the old man. What the hell is an Incorruptus?

"A weapon of war, crafted by an ancient race. It is an awesome and cursed power." He said

"A weapon?"

"The castle's raiders are after this. They seek a holy relic known as the Ark, the key to the Incorruptus's power."

"Ark?" I guess it's that gauntlet and dagger. I suddenly felt an urge to grab it but stopped when I felt the ground shake. The collapsed entrance started to shine. The rumbling and light from the same entrance that giant monster burst through doesn't seem like a good sign. The entrance was blown away again and we all know what was on the other side.

"It's back!"

"Wonderful." The old man pulled out his sword and readied himself. I got no choice. I made a break for the knight.

"What are you doing?!" The old man grabbed my arm before I could get to the ark

I pulled my arm away from his grip. "Fighting! You said it was a weapon, right? Well, now seems like a damn good time to use it!"

"Fool! Stay away from it if you want to live! Only the worthy are permitted to touch that!"

"Maybe so. But if I don't, we're all dead anyway!" I placed my arm right through the gauntlet. A surge of energy just ran through my body. My mind was somewhere else completely as a bright light covered my body.

Where am I? What happened? Am I dreaming? I can't be. All I can remember was putting on the gauntlet. I still had my sword and shield on me. This place was empty. There was nothing around me other than floating pillars. The ground and pillars looked old and was just breaking apart. I walked around this small plane and stopped when I heard a voice.

_O thee who wouldst wield my pow'r_

Where the hell is that voice coming from? "Wh-who's there?" A figure appeared in front of me. He had a white body but about half his body was covered in blue markings. He looks like a demon. A golden orb shined on the left side of his chest. I guess that's his heart.

_Now is the time to prove myself worthy. O thee who wouldst wield my pow'r…Draw thy blade. Now is the time to prove thyself worthy._

Looks like I have no choice at this. I drew my sword and shield out and charged at the phantom. I lunged straight at the phantom, but missed by just a tip. The ghost continued to hover around me. It's somewhat difficult to attack him again. The phantom stopped going around in circles and charged at me. I don't see a weapon on him. Is it going to punch me? I placed my shield in front of me just in case he goes to attack me from the front. I looked over my shield to see what he was going to do. He had his arm across his chest, hand was flat. Is it a side chop or something? Can't be. I looked harder to see if there was anything on his hand. A ghost like figure was at the tip of his hand. My brain is telling me to hold my stance in case of a tackle, but my gut tells me to move my shield to my side. At a time like this, you gotta trust your gut. I move my shield to the right side and felt something solid hit my shield. Thank god I trusted my gut. The phantom continued to swing his ghost like sword. I continued to keep my shield up to block his attacks. It may be a ghost sword but it still felt like real steel, probably stronger than what I was used to. After minutes of being on the defensive side, and getting myself a dead arm, I finally saw an opening. Time slowed down as I can see an attack go through my mind. Right before he swung at me again, I ducked down low as I possibly could. I could feel the sword's swing right above my head. I looked up and see an opening at his chest. I gripped my sword with all my strength and thrust it in the center of his chest. We held that position for awhile. I can't tell whether or not if I actually killed him or not. The phantom slowly away from my sword. I don't think I can take another hit from that sword. Hell I can barely feel my arm.

_O thee who standeth and liveth before my blade._ The phantom bowed down right in front of me. _Thou art worthy of a pact. My master…_

Master? I'm its master now? Well at least the fight is over.

_To thee, all my pow'r bequeath_

The phantom disappeared leaving behind a smoke like form coming toward me. the smoke surrounded me. I felt so much power coursing through me. Maybe now we stand a chance against that monster.

Eredos POV

Damn it Leonard! The power of the knight is a cursed one. Those who can't make a pact with it, ends up dying right on the spot. I still can't see anything through this bright light. Once the light has faded, I had to check if Leonard was still alive. I don't believe what I'm seeing. Leonard was still alive. It can't be true. Could he really be able to make a pact with the knight? Leonard looked around as if he was completely lost.

"Wh-what happened?" Leonard said as he looked around the treasure room.

"He's alive?! I don't believe it. Could he really be one of the worthy?" The old man said in the back.

Before Leonard could answer, the monster slowly walked toward us. Everyone but Leonard started moving back. We had no way out. I turned to see Leonard just staring down at the monster. What is he thinking?

"O Wizel, white warrior, wielder of the ancient sword…" Leonard said to himself. Is this what I think it is? The monster raised his hand and Leonard is not even moving. What is up with this guy? Yulie started looking worried.

"Watch out!" Yulie yelled at the top of her lungs. The monster's arm moved faster than Yulie's warning. Yulie was in a state of shock. Who wouldn't be? Seeing someone you know get crushed in front of you can do that to someone. Without hesitation, the monster starts charging at the lifeless knight, breaking off all their chains. Once the chains fell, the knight dropped face first to the ground. With the monster's foot on the knight head, he turned to face all of us. Without even thinking about it, I jumped in between Cisna and the beast. Should I play my trump card now? People may get hurt from that. What do I do to get everyone out of here alive?!

"…grant me you power!"

You've got be kidding me. How can this guy not die? Good job Leonard. Leonard grabbed the dagger and placed it into his gauntlet. A bright light shined from the gauntlet and a familiar marking shined at the end.

"Verto!"

The knight started shining while the monster moved back. Leonard's body disappeared as the knight stood. The monster and knight stared at one another, prepared for a fight.

"This Is…unexpected indeed…" The old man said

"No shit" I replied. I didn't expect him to be able to make a pact with the knight.

"Sir, Cyrus, look!" I turned to see some of the city guards coming through the hole both amazed and freighted at the once lifeless knight moving.

"It can't be! Impossible! Wh-Why is it moving?!" Cyrus said

Yulie just stared at the white knight, her body was still shaking from earlier "Is that you…Leonard?!"

"Yup that's him" I replied

Just as if he had a sheath on his side, He moved his arm as if he was pulling out his sword. His hand shined, and just like a magic, a sword appeared into his hand. Good luck Leonard. This monster is all yours.

* * *

**Well thats that. Let me know how i did and what i can do to improve. No hate please. I already hate myself as it is and have a low self esteem. Dont need anymore. So as usual Review, Follow, and Favorite if you like it. Each follow and favorite brings a smile to my face**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for OC**

* * *

Leonard POV

This feels amazing! I feel way more powerful now than I've ever been in my entire life. I swung my sword, sadly missing the monster, but easily cuts through the stone pillars. The monster attempted to charge at me. Luckily I was able to grab onto it and place it in a headlock. Let's see how strong I am now. With all my might, I lifted the monster up so his feet are off the ground and threw him over to the side. I don't think that was a good idea though. The toss knocked down a few pillars as well, causing some of the ceiling to fall on us.

"Damn it Leonard!" Eredos yelled. I turned to face him. He had his body over a crouching princess. How cute. But wow, he's so small now. So this what it's like to be a giant. "You got to take this fight outside or else we'll get crushed under here!"

"Got it!" I grabbed the monster before he could get up. I grabbed the monster from under and lifted him over my head. With all the strength I had in my legs, I jumped as high as I could. I must've broken through the whole chasm on the way there. The next thing I knew, I was already in the main hall. I tossed the monster to the far corner of the hall. Looks like it still has some fight left in him.

"Now we can finish this. Time to die, beast!" I yelled as I charged at him. My sword clashes with its armor. Damn the armor is too thick, I won't be able to break it anytime soon. The beast jumped back and gained some space between us. The cannon on the top of his back started to shine a bright orange. The cannon let out a powerful blast knocking me back a couple yards. It doesn't really look like the armor has been damaged, but it still hurts. Even in this powerful armor, I can still feel the burns from that attack. The beast moved his body back and charged at me again. I grabbed the monster by his shoulders as I was being pushed back by the monstrous force. This thing doesn't learn anything. I cocked my right arm back and gave it a good corkscrew punch right into its face. I think I used too much power in that one hit. That one punch made the beast just fly backwards, right out of that giant door. Did I really do this?

Cisna POV

After climbing up so much debris, we finally found our way up to the main hall. What happened here? A gigantic hole was right in the center of the hall and the door was completely destroyed. With Leonard and the monster nowhere in sight, everyone ran outside to see if they're there. I think everyone was pretty amazed to see how strong Leonard was. Everyone just stood back and watched as their battle unfolded. I looked around to see if everyone was here and everyone was watching Leonard's fight except for Eredos. I saw Eredos walking away from the fight and ran to the other side of the bailey. My curiosity got the better of me and I started to follow him. I kept a good distance from him but I could see him chasing after someone. Once we reached the corridor, I hid behind one of the pillars. I peeked to see that Eredos was face to face with the same knight that killed my father. Why?! Why would he meet with that monster?! A small chubby man and some of the intruders from earlier showed up and stood next to the black knight.

"So the traitor has finally show his face once again. I can't believe that you had the guts to show up again." The chubby man said. Traitor? Eredos? He only stared at them with rage in his eyes.

"If I knew it was you bastards sooner, I would have killed all of you before this whole raid started." Eredos said coldly. What is their relationship? There are so many questions that hasn't been answered yet.

"You were one of our best soldiers, closest to being a general. But you just had to find out what our plan was."

Eredos was trembling with rage and he summoned his sword. "You brought my village into your war. You killed my parents. You'll pay for what you've done."

"Oh your parents. If only they knew of the shame you placed. You abandoned your village and your country. You better hope that we don't find your siblings. If we do, I'll make sure that you wwill watch them die right before your eyes. "

Eredos face went completely blank. He doesn't even look like he has a soul anymore. Eredos ran for the knight, but was quickly stopped by one of the enemy soldiers. The black knight took the smaller man away from the corridor during the interference. The soldiers ran toward Eredos. Even though he is strong, I don't think he can handle this many enemies. A red light flashed in the center of the fight. All the soldiers were knocked back leaving Eredos still standing in the center. Eredos carried several blades on him. Each with a dfferent element on them.

"You idiots! He isn't called Black Steel Arsenal for nothing!" the small man yelled. All of his blades were stuck into the ground. Each time a soldier attacked against Eredos, He would pull a sword out of the ground and defeat them in an instant. Enemies were falling left and right. I hope he's ok. I felt a hand grab my arm and forced me up. The dark knight and smaller man has me. I'm done for.

Eredos POV

A loud yell woke me from my trance. I blacked out when I heard them talk about my family. All I see around me was dead bodies. When I turned to the direction of where the yell came from, my mind was filled with rage again. They have Cisna. A large anchor dropped down from above and the three got on it.

"Well we got what we came for. It is time for us to take our leave." General Dragias said as he looked back at me.

"I'm not letting you bastards get away!" I ran toward them as fast as I could but by the time I reached them, they were already going up. I jumped with as high as I can possibly go. Cisna extended her hand to me as I tried to reach up to her.

"You won't be able to save anyone. You have failed again just like how you failed your village."

I felt someone pull me right up and hammer me down to the ground again. All I could do was just watch as Cisna just move further away. I couldn't feel the impact of the ground. I failed. I couldn't save her.

* * *

**Hey you guys! Thanks for reading this. And thanks Greymon Leader Batx and Storm Master 567 for the reviews! I'll try to post more often and try to make the chapters longer. I've been stuck on how to write these fight scenes, how to do romances (forever alone!), and how to build a good backstory. I wanted to send this one out so i can at least finish the prologue of the game. Hopefully this does work out and you guys enjoy it. As always please Follow, Favorite, and Review this. Until next time. (Hopefully not a few months from now)**


	10. Chapter 9

**HOORAY A NEW CHAPTER! Thank you guys for your reviews. Love getting those. As always I don't own anyting WKC related except for Eredos. ENJOY!**

* * *

Leonard POV

It was the day after the attack. The whole kingdom was silent. Everywhere you go, people were depressed and just barely recovering. After an attack like that, the death of two of the most powerful figures in the world, and the high number of casualties would leave a huge impact here. I walked through the silent kingdom, seeing all the damage that was left behind, and I would understand why everyone was like this. Yesterday was a day where everyone was supposed to celebrate. The whole kingdom was having fun and it all went up in smoke. Yulie and I walked past all families mourning over their loved ones. Yulie grabbed onto my arm, her hand shaking as we see everyone grieving.

"So many deaths." Yulie tightened her grip on my arm

"No one saw this coming." I replied "There's nothing we can do now. Just standing here won't solve anything."

"You're right, but still I don't think anyone will recover from this."

"So much has happened in so little time."

"How do you think Eredos is doing?"

"He's a tough guy. I think he'll be fine."

_Flashback_

_Yesterday near the Gates of Balandor's Castle_

The fiery monster and I continued to clash outside the castle. That last punch must've knocked off some of the armor off it. Its head has a crack on its mask and the armor on its stomach and legs were gone. Smoke was coming out of the cannons. I guess the fall caused it to break. My sword should be capable of doing some damage now. I swung my sword and was only able to hit its leg. I heard it yell out in pain as the blood started to drip down its leg. Even with the damaged leg, it still had a lot of fight left in it. With its damaged leg and broken cannon, all I could do was charge at me. It wasn't as strong as the previous attempts. I can't let this go to waste. I grabbed it by its horns and lifted them high to reveal his unarmored stomach. With just one swift move, I stabbed the monster right in the center of its chest. It let out a loud cry until it drew its last breath. I pulled my sword from the dead monster and watch it fall and never get up again. I feel so tired, probably from using the Knight's power too long. My vision became blurry and the next thing I knew I was back to normal.

"It's over? But how did I…? Where did I?" Was this all a dream? There's no way I could've done this.

"Leonard! Are you alright?!" I turned to see Yulie running toward me, with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah just a little tired." I felt sort of dizzy as I stood up. I probably used too much energy in that fight. Out of nowhere, she wrapped her arms around me. I didn't see this coming at all. Before I could even respond, she let me go and punch me in the arm, hard.

"OW! What was that for?!" That actually hurt! Why did she have to hit me that hard?

"For scaring me earlier! I thought you died!" Her face was red with so much tears running down her face.

I didn't know this would happen "I'm sorry. I really am. I promise I won't do it again, alright. You don't need to cry anymore."

She wiped her tears away with her sleeve and started to look around. "Where's Eredos?"

Now I think about it, where is he? We all looked around and couldn't see that guy anywhere.

"The princess isn't her either. Where did they go?" Before all of us could regroup, a loud crash came from the bailey. A giant black airship was right above us. Everyone ran toward the bailey to see where that sound came from. Once we got to the baily, the anchor was already off the ground leaving behind a small crater in the center. There was no way we could've ever get to it. Once the anchor was out of sight, the airship flew away. The guards went over to check the bodies to make sure they were dead as Yulie and I went over to the small crater. At the center of the crater laid Eredos. Yulie and I ran over to him as fast as we could. He has a couple cuts on him, but no major wounds from the look of it. He probably has some broken bones just from looking at the size of the crater. He was still breathing but the look in his eyes looked lifeless.

"Hey Eredos. You alright? What happened?" I said as kneeled down to him. By the looks of it, he's about to pass out soon.

"Cisna….she's….kidnapped…" after he spoke, he passes out on the spot. The guards came to us and carried him away. The captain of the guards came up to us soon after.

"Return to the Castle tomorrow we have much to discuss."

_Present_

Eredos POV

I woke up in a very strange room. I tried getting up but my body doesn't agree with me. Every time I tried to get up, I can feel pain shoot down my back. How could I not feel this yesterday? I just have to endure the pain. I looked around the room, and see wounded guards and civilians all over the place, looking in a worse shape than I am. No doctors were around us at the time, probably against doctor's orders, I got out of the room as fast as I could. The pain from just moving around is pretty bearable. I don't think I'll have any problems with this. Looks like I'm still in the castle. After walking around for so long, I found my way to the main hall of the castle. Leonard, Yulie, the old man, and a few other guys I've never seen before were meeting in the hall. Two coffins were in front of the throne, one with Balandor's flag the other with Faria's. The man in armor fell to all fours, crying his heart out in front of the two.

'It cannot be! The King cannot be dead!" He cried out. The mood was very gloomy. The death of a loved one always hurts. An older man kneeled down to the guard. He was well dressed with silver hair.

"Sir Cyrus, I share your pain, but we must accept this." The silver man said in a sincere tone "Sadly, we are the only ones who can hold this kingdom together. Think of Balandor"

"Sarvain, you do not share my pain. The King was like a father to me." Cyrus said "He cared for me since I was a child. There is no Balandor without King Valtos."

"Ours was not the only lost. Do not forget, Sir, that Archduke Dalam of Faria is also dead. It is very likely that Faria will hold Balandor accountable for the archduke's murder. Presumably the"ir governing council is still dominated by the War Faction, we must prepare the city for an almost certain invasion. Though it pains me greatly to say it, we have no time for grief." He walked away from the caskets and walked past Leonard and Yulie "For now, we have two priorities: rescue Princess Cisna and restore the kingdom. Put your sadness aside and remember, your duty as Captain of the Castleguard comes before your personal emotions." Sarvain turned to Leonard who was just sitting on the stairs. "As for the boy—Leonard, if I'm not mistaken? You hold the Knight's ark and know how to control its power. That means you have made a pact with the Knight." How does he know about pacts with the knight?

"Me? A pact?" Leonard said

"It is said that the knight is a weapon of war crafted long, long ago by our predecessors, the Ancients. In their writings, they referred to it as the Incorruptus. When the great Cataclysm seventeen years ago opened the ground, long buried ruins were uncovered. Among them was the temple in which the knight was found. We recovered it, and brought it here to the treasure vault. The King's scholars and scientists spent years studying the artifact, but for all their poking and prodding, they were never able to unlock its secrets. What we learned was that only people the knight deems worthy have the right to wield its power; these are the Knight's pactmakers. The ancient books would tell us no more than that."

Cyrus, who was already standing during Sarvain's long speech (A/N God damnit he talks too much!) yelled out "Sarvain, he's just a boy."

Leonard looked back at Cyrus "Hey… Don't ask me how I unlocked it. I just did."

"Then the Knight has chosen you, lad, and there must be a reason. But that is a question for a later time, I'm afraid. Right now, I have a far more important task to set before you. You must hurry after the Princess at once, and use the Knight's power to rescue her from her captors."

Everyone was shocked at that announcement. We all stared at Sarvain, hoping he was joking. Sure, Leonard got an upgrade, but this is still a dangerous task.

"Are you mad?!" Cyrus yelled

"Just a darned minute!" Yulie yelled as she came face to face with Sarvain "Leonard isn't part of the royal army. Why send him?"

"The circumstances demand it. The villains who attacked us are part of a group who woship the Ancients." How do they know them? "We call them Magi, because it is ancient magic they use to summon forth their vicious beasts. They are powerful, but not powerful enough to stand against your Knight!"

"So what? Solve your own problems!" Yulie yelled.

Leonard POV

I was about to stand up to say something but a voice from back came up first. "I'll take the mission."

We all turned around to see Eredos walking toward us. They said he was hurt to the point where a normal person wouldn't be able to be walk for a while and here he is just walking toward us as if nothing happened. Is he a monster or something?

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"Young man." Sarvain said "You are in no condition to take a mission of this magnitude. You are better off going home and resting. In your condition, you can't save the Princess." He shouldn't have said that. In a flash Eredos came up to Sarvain, dagger right up to his throat. He had a sadistic smile on his face as he pressed the dagger to his throat.

"As you can see, my body is fine. Whether or not you say I can't go, I'm still going and there's no way you can ever stop me."

"Seeing as how there is no way you will not back out of this, I'm going too." I said as I came up to Eredos, who just put away his dagger.

"Leonard!" Yulie yelled right behind me.

"Someone has to keep this monster in line." Eredos punched my shoulder just for the comment.

After composing himself, Sarvain spoke "I am glad. Your kingdom will be grateful."

"Then it's settled, is it?" the old man said as he walked past us, toward the caskets "We'd best hurry. The longer we tarry here, the further away they'll get."

Sarvain just stared at him "And you are…?"

"The name's Eldore…Just a humble traveler, I can swing a sword and cast the odd spell or two. I'd wager I can be of help. Surely you weren't going to send these two by themselves?"

"Then allow me to join you." Cyrus said to Eredos

"No, impossible." Sarvain said. "Your place is in the capital. I will need you and your men to help control the populace. People are frightened; with both the King and Princess gone, you must be there to reassure them."

"And leave it to strangers to decide the Princess's fate?" Just from the tone of his voice, you could tell that he is pissed. I would be too if someone very close to me was taken away and I have to rely on others to save them for me.

"Whatever must be done. War with the Magi began the moment they beset the castle. Sir Cyrus, we must prepare to defend the realm!"

"Sarvain-!" Cyrus didn't seem too pleased to hear Sarvain's answer, but what choice do we have. With the King dead, the people need new leaders to guide them. I can't blame him for wanting to go, but the situation calls for him to stay. "Very well."

Eldore gathered all of us together as we walked outside the castle.

"We leave on the morrow, Tonight we rest in town. Gather all the supplies that you need and prepare for the journey. It's going to be a long one."

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I just got Mortal Kombat X and I just couldn't stop being cheap with scorpion (best character in MK!). I really hope you guys like this chapter. so...much...dialouge... As always please Review, Follow and Favorite this story (if you like it) don't have to, but it brings a smile to my face everytime i get an email about it and it also inspires me to continue this story and give you guys another chapter. so thank you for reading and HAVE A NICE DAY!**


	11. Chapter 10

**...so...Im sorry for being gone so long. Thank you for still remembering this story. I don't deserve you guys support, but i really do appreciate it. Life hit me like a troll's club. I don't have much time to write this story. With school, work, and now youtube, there hasn't been much time to write. I've also been going thru alot of personal problems at the moment. But i don't think you guys would like to listen to me rant about life right now after waiting so long for this. So i will try to update as soon as i possibly can. So i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Eredos POV

The sun is already setting in town and our little party has left the castle for the day. I had to stay behind for a little since I left the room without getting an ok from the doctors. It also gave me time to realize that I just got to this town and got nowhere to stay. The only place I can possibly think of as a home would be tents. Well then I hope Rapacci wouldn't mind if I slept there, besides all of my stuff are still there. I walked to Rapacci wines on my own. Leonard let Yulie stay over at his place, hopefully behaving, and Eldore went somewhere else. I honestly have no clue where that old man went. But something felt off about him. Why would someone from outside the city would want to help? It's quite odd. Then again, I'm doing the same thing, but I have a debt to pay right now. This is the first time I got to see some the town since the attack and it looks just as bad as I thought. I could hear families still mourning and crying their hearts out. There were still the smell of decomposing bodies in the area. The only areas that were hit was the main road and the castle. The door to Rapacci wines was surprisingly open. Just like the street itself, the wine story that was usually full of yelling from Rapacci was silent. Maybe that old Warg was asleep. I found my bag on the counter and went over to grab it.

"Took you long enough." A voice behind me said. I turn to see Rapacci sitting on top of the barrel looking right into my eyes. I can tell by the look on his face that he was waiting since yesterday for us to return.

"Sorry sir. I kinda got messed up during the delivery."

"It's alright. Leonard told me what happened. C'mon you must be tired and hungry. I got some leftovers if you want it." Rapacci headed up the stairway in the back. Might as well take the offer I haven't eaten anything since I woke up. This is my first time up here. It was a small living room and two bedrooms. The kitchen was small too, probably because he lived on his own for a while now. I took a seat and Rapacci laid down a plate with a different variety of food. I have no clue what I was eating, which my stomach probably wouldn't agree with, but gotta eat something. As I continue to eat what I think is a chicken leg (A/N: don't judge me! I couldn't think of any food these people would eat.), Rapacci took the seat in front of me.

"So, Leonard told me that you two and Yulie got a mission and will be leaving tomorrow." Rapacci said as he poured himself a glass of wine.

"Yeah. We're leaving in the morning."

"That reminds me of the time when I used to go on adventures and quest with an old buddy of mine." He got up from his chair and grabbed one of the frames grabbed a medium sized chest and placed them on the table. Once he sat right back down, he handed the picture to me. "He looks just like you."

I looked closer at the photo and noticed the man standing next to the younger Rapacci. He had black hair, red eyes, and the same markings I had on my hands. It's my father. I can feel the tears threatening to come out as I looked at the picture.

"Why do you have a picture of my father?"

"We used to be in the same guild here. We were partners and rivals during his time here. It was an easy way to earn money at the time. About a decade after we joined, and a lot of battle scars later, we decided to end our little adventures so we can accomplish our dreams. My dream was to own a wine shop, while his was to have a family and live the simple life in his hometown."

All I could do is remain silent as I listen to Rapacci's short story. Once I put the frame down on the table, he moved the chest closer to me.

"Before he left, your father told me that he didn't need his armor anymore. So he left it behind for me, saying that it would be a gift for my son if I ever get one. I doubt human armor would fit for a warg, so I think this would suit you more. Even after the many battles it's been through, this armor is still as strong as it was before."

I opened the chest and saw a pair of black gauntlets with a dark red crystal in the center of the hands and three talons on the outer side. There was also a black chest piece with red linings and only the left shoulder pad, a pair of black boots. Lastly there was a circular blue gem wrapped in a cog of some kind remaining in the chest. Seeing how this doesn't match the rest of the armor in any way, it must be from one of his rewards for something. After taking out all of the chests contents, I put on my father's old gear. It was a perfect fit. This armor was surprisingly light as well. It was as if the armor wasn't even there in the first place. I kept moving around just to see if there was any weight on my strikes or movements and I felt nothing. Every movement felt just as natural and just as fast. I took off the gear and placed it back into the chest.

"Thank you Rapacci. This means a lot to me."

"It's nothing. Your father would have preferred to give it to you. All I ask is just to keep my boy safe."

"Don't worry, I assure you Leonard will be alright."

_The Next Day_

The plan was to meet up at the front gate of the city before noon. Each of us brought a bag of supplies carrying the basic necessities for a trip, like blankets and potions. Eldore was already waiting for us at the gate by the time Leonard, Yulie, and I got there. A bright blue bigelow flew right onto his arm.

"I've already sent one of these bigelows to follow the Princess. As we journey, it'll keep us informed of exactly where she is, always."

Leonard curiously walked up to the bigelow, "The bird will find the princess for us?"

Yulie came up behind Leonard and grabbed Leonard by his shoulders. I can clearly see the red on his face. "Two birds, Leonard. A pair of bigelows can communicate speech and images over long distances."

"T-t-that's s-some trick" Leonard stuttered as the bigelow took flight.

"It appears that the princess has been taken east, toward the Nordia Tunnels. We must follow her there." Eldore said as he faced all of us "have all of you prepared for the trip? It will be a long one."

"We're all set." I said as I fixed the strap on my bag.

"Let's be off then."

_Somewhere over the Nordia Tunnels_

Cisna POV

It's been almost a whole day since I've been taken. A whole day that father has died. All I could do was sit in my cell and cry the night away. I was forced to watch my father die right before my very eyes. I've already lost my mother many years ago. Now my only family left is now gone. I'm all alone. All of a sudden a familiar voice rang in my head.

"I care about you and wanted to protect you." It said "Your kingdom loves and needs you."

"Eredos." I said out loud unintentionally. The boy that came to my rescue that night. I could still remember the warmth from his hand. I remember his face so clearly. I remember his ruby like eyes. That look on his face when I took care of his wounds. I could feel the slight warmth on my face as I thought of him. Those nice thoughts instantly disappeared as I heard the doors open up. At first I thought it was those men that kidnapped me but it wasn't what I expected. It was a boy, looking a tad younger than me. He wore a mages robe and had a hood on. He was carrying a tray of food and laid it down in my cell. He signaled me to come over. What does he want with me?

"You know Eredos right?" the boy whispered. I stayed silent as I try to not make eye contact with him. "Ok I understand." the boy said sadly as he stood up and exited the room.

_On the Road to Nordia Tunnels_

The walk towards Nordia Tunnels didn't feel as long. Then again my mind was somewhere else entirely. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened a two days ago. The general's words still affected me. Not being able to save anyone. Can I really not save anyone? Am I really that weak? All of a sudden, I felt a hand grab onto my shoulder.

"Eredos? You alright?" I turned to see Leonard looking at me with concern.

"Uhh…yeah I'm fine. Just daydreaming." I said with a small smile. As I looked around, sun was getting close to setting and was about to set. We could easily see the entrance to the tunnel, yet we are still pretty far from it. After a few more minutes of walking, we all stopped moving from our spots.

"Look! Somethings moving over there!" Yulie yelled out. An Ahwahnee was standing on top of the hill

"So they're trying to stall us!" Leonard said

"No…that's a wild beast…and the servant of no man." Eldore replied

"This is the lord of Greydall Plain." I said calmly.

"Well I don't like the way he's looking back." Yulie said as she stepped back

"Somehow I don't think he wants a belly rub!" Leonard said as he got out his ark.

The Ahwahnee jumped closer to us and roared a mighty roar. Before I could've even say anything, Leonard charged into battle.

Normal POV

"Leonard! Hold On!" Eredos yelled, but wasn't able to reach the battle ready Leonard.

Leonard activated his ark and charged at the beast in his knight form. The monster tried to tackle Leonard but was stopped when he grabbed onto the tusks. Leonard threw the beast to side, knocking down some of the trees.

"This guy isn't as tough as the last monster I faced." Leonard said in his knight form. The Ahwahnee went to go bite at the large knight but was blocked by Leonard's sword. With a strong pull down, the sword broke multiple teeth and made the beast yell out in pain. Without any hesitation, Leonard drove the sword right through the beast, with the end going through the other side of its body. He remained in that place until the beast finally dies. Leonard pulls the sword out in one swift motion before returning to his normal form.

"Got him!" Leonard said in victory. When he turned around to gain approval or praise from his companions, all he received was a hit in the face from a black solid item. The blow was strong enough to knock him down to ground. Leonard looked up at his attacker and sees Eredos standing over him. Without saying a word, Eredos moved over to the fallen beast and puts his arm on it.

"These beasts do not attack humans without provocation." Eldore said as he helped Leonard up to his feet.

"Then...this fella wasn't really a bad guy? I'm sorry." Leonard said in a sad tone as he looked down.

Eredos released his arms off the beast and went on the side of his head. With all of his might, Eredos pulled off a tooth from the fallen and placed it in his bag. Once off the fallen beast, he bowed his head in respect. After a moment of silence, Eredos walked his toward the road that headed to the tunnels with the rest of his companions in an umcomfortable silence.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! Dont forget to leave a review here. All reviews are helpful for me to know what you would want. If you any ideas or questions or just want to talk about random stuff or need someone to talk to, PM me anytime. Thank you again for supporting me! **


End file.
